EP 0512585 discloses an egg orienting apparatus associated with a roller conveyor. At the reversing wheels of the conveyor lifting members and pushing members are arranged for lifting and turning the egg such that the smaller end is oriented to a predetermined position.
The invention has for an object to provide an alternative egg orienting device.